fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby VR 20th Anniversary
'Kirby VR 20th Anniversary '(or Kirby of Stars VR: 20th Special Anniversary in Europe) is a game made by Fantendo for the Nintendo VR. The game was created to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the Kirby franchise. In addition, is the first game of Kirby VR series, and a sequel was released one year later, titled Kirby VR 2: Molgar's Return. Story Once upon a time, Kirby was eating your favorite cake and suddenly, he see a dark cloud over Dedede's Castle, the cloud starts shooting lighting bolts, and in a fraction of a second, the Dream Land becomes Ruins!. What is happening with the Dream Land? What is happening with Dedede?. Kirby will find out! Kirby starts her journey in Very Green Jungle, but, Meta Knight wants Kirby stops, because, Meta Knight has vision, Kirby will be defeated by Molgar and Molgar will kill him. But, Kirby continues their journey. Kirby finds the Dream Land, all Dream Land becomes ruins, only remains rocks and water, Kirby defeated a King Dedede clone, Kirby finds a jetpack inside the King Dedede's clone. Kirby uses the jetpack to reach King Dedede. King Dedede has been defeated by Kirby, and, Kirby discovers what happen: "Molgar has been reborned and dominated King Dedede to recover their kingdom!" ''Kirby follows Molgar to the Ice Mountain, Kirby first defeat Molgar in the Ice Mountain, but, Molgar never gives up, and escapes and prepare he newest plan. Kirby also never gives up and starts follow him. Kirby follows Molgar to the Rainbow Island, Spooky Dungeon and Rocky Clouds, defeating Giant Boxers, Nightmare's Spirit and King Golem. Kirby has been returned to Dedede's Castle and defeated King Dedede and finds the last part of map of Molgar's Kingdom part. The final part of adventure comes, Kirby defeated King Dedede for the third time and this time, he finally finds Molgar, in a epic battle, Kirby has been defeated by Molgar, when Molgar's almost killed Kirby, Meta Knight gives to Kirby, the Galaxia's Sword, and, Kirby defeated Molgar with help of Meta Knight. Controls Characters Worlds Abilities Extra Modes Kirby's Quest Kirby's Quest is a mode unlocked after the main quest is completed. In it, Molgar changes the first 3 worlds to be in 3D, and curses Kirby so no power-ups other then the sword power-up and the bomb power-up can be used. When Kirby is attacked, he stays Sword (if he's Bomb, he'll turn Sword). Whispy Winter is replaced with Molgar, and Whispy Wood is replaced with Meta Knight. Return to Origins Return To Origins is a new game that is unlocked once you beat Kirby's Quest. It features many levels similiar to older games, but resembling KVR. This mode is somewhat short, however. Kirby's Super Star In order to unlock Kirby's Super Star, one must complete every aspect of KVR. It is the same as the VC version, but with enchanced graphics. Dedede's Mode It's the same thing of the story mode, but, with Dedede!, it's unlocked after you complete Kirby's Super Star. Dedede has a life bar twice more larger than Kirby and only can use hammer. Special DLC In Setember 13, 2012, Topline with the help of Pika Productions made a special DLC for Wii and Nintendo VR version, which added a Mario ability in Return to Origins mini-game. The Mario ability allows Kirby to throw fireballs. Re-Release The game has been re-released for Nintendo Omega and Hybrid Fusion, featuring a mode called "Stage Catcher!", to unlock this mode, the player needs complete the Dedede's Mode, in this mode, the player need pass for challanges to unlocks stages from previous Kirby games. *''To see how unlock the stages, click here. Gallery *''To see the gallery, click here.'' ''Kirby VR 20th Anniversary: Guide Book'' *''To see the book, click here.'' ''Beta Elements'' *''To see the beta elements, click here.'' ''Soundtrack'' *''To see the soundtrack, click here '' ''Trailer'' '' '' Category:Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Nintendo VR Games Category:2012 Category:2D Games Category:Fan Games Category:Topline Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo Omega Games Category:Hybrid Fusion Games Category:Games with Molgar